First Aid
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Logan turns up at Veronica's in the middle of the night, in the need of some first aid. LoVe. OneShot.


_Dis is my first _Veronica Mars _fanfic, and I hope it's okay. I don't even watch it that much, since I'm usually out when it's on, but several of my friends are absolutely obsessed with it. I do think that Logan is soooooooooooooooooooooooo hot though, just so everyone knows._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

Veronica Mars pushed her blonde hair away from her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The street lamp sent sharp rays through her open curtains and it pooled in golden light around her bed. She let out a sigh, knowing that it was impossible for her even to attempt to go to sleep, because she had so many things that had happened, for her to think about, good _and _bad. She sighed and got up, pulling on a brown and green striped hoodie which was slung across the back of a chair beside her desk. She walked downstairs and turned the jug on in the kitchen.

Her father, Keith Mars, was away for the week. He had flown to a conference half-way across the country, and wasn't due back for another few days yet. Veronica didn't mind being home by herself. She stayed up until almost midnight, and woke up late, not caring that she was late for school. She didn't really have the same want for school as she used to. It was difficult being around Duncan Kane all day, after she had broken up with him. It was just as hard to always be around Logan Echolls, the arrogant, rich kid she had a crush on.

The jug finished boiling and Veronica took the jug and poured herself a cup of boiling water. Then she added milk, cocoa and sugar. She blew the steam away from the top and sipped it. Despite the fact she was all alone, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched, and she shivered. She had a few more sips of her hot chocolate, and then sighed.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Veronica let out a squeal and spilt some of her hot chocolate on the ground in front of her. She rolled her eyes and caught her breath, wondering who in the world would be knocking on the door at one in the morning. She left the hot chocolate and put down the mug, walking slowly to the door, which was being knocked on again.

"Who is it?!" She called out, trying not to sound so nervous. There was rustling on the other side and then came a familiar, deep voice,

"Ron, it's me! Logan."

"Oh, boy!" Veronica threw open the door and then froze when she saw Logan. His upper lip was split and some blood from it trailed down to the corners of his mouth. His eye was swollen and red, showing that it was going to be thoroughly bruised the next day. There were also several cuts on his cheeks and forehead, and the upper arm of his top was ripped, showing more blood. "Oh, man….Logan…." Veronica took in a deep breath and stepped back, letting Logan through. Logan trudged past her and waited nervously a few steps away. Veronica closed the door and turned to face him. "What happened?" She asked bluntly.

"I…I met up with a gang outside the pub and they…they thrashed me," Logan replied, avoiding eye-contact. Veronica let out a soft sigh and moved past him toward the bathroom where the first aid was being kept. "I'm sorry if I woke you up, it's just this is the only place I knew that I could come."

"I'm not gonna ask why they thrashed you," she muttered as she got the first aid and led him into the lounge. "Just sit down and I'll get you some water." Veronica walked out of the room, leaving Logan to sit uncomfortably on the sofa. When she came back, she carried a glass of water and another bowl with warm water in it. She sat down, gave the glass to Logan and placed the bowl on the table, tipping a little bit of savalon in the bowl. "Make sure next time you go to the pub, don't get drunk and start yelling at them," Veronica murmured as she dabbed a cloth in the bowl of warm water and savalon and moved to put a bit on the cut above his forehead.

"How did you know I started yelling at them?" Logan asked indignantly. Veronica raised her eyebrows and paused from her cleaning the cut on his head and leaned back to survey him.

"You're tellin' me you didn't start the fight in the first place?" She asked him. Logan blushed slightly and she made a noise which sounded something like, "Knew it." Logan glowered at her before wincing as she dabbed the antiseptic on one of his cuts again. There was a tense silence as Veronica slowly cleaned all his cuts on his face and then she leaned back. "Your shirt," she said plainly. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You have a cut on your upper arm, and I need to clean it out," Veronica said to him. "I need you to take off your shirt." Logan bit his lower lip and started un-doing the buttons on the front of his shirt. Veronica didn't help him, just sat back and kept her eyes on the floor. Logan managed to get his arm out of one sleeve, but the injured arm hurt as he tried to take his arm out of the other sleeve, he moaned slightly. Veronica sighed and leaned over, helping him to get his arm out of the sleeve.

"Thanks," Logan said as he tossed his shirt onto the ground. Veronica nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Her eyes ran over his perfectly toned torso and hard abs and she tried not to look as though she was staring. She quickly got a clean cloth, dipped it in the warm water and savalon a.k.a her home made antiseptic. As she cleaned out the cut, she felt Logan's eyes on her. "I've missed you, Ron…" he said in a soft voice. Veronica nodded, not sure what to say, even though she felt the same way.

"Do you want something for your eye?" Veronica asked after a few minutes. Logan shook his head. She continued working on the cut on his arm. When she was done, she placed the cloth on the table and looked at him fully. "All finished." Logan nodded and picked up his shirt. Veronica helped him put it on, and done up on of the middle buttons. Her fingers lingered on his toned stomach a moment longer than needed.

"Do you miss me?" Logan asked her after a minute. Veronica couldn't meet his eyes and stood up, picking up the bowl and the cloths and taking them to the kitchen. When she turned around, Logan was blocking her path. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yeah, well…" Veronica didn't know what to say, and tried not to look at his body, as his tee-shirt still wasn't done up properly. "M-maybe I don't wanna answer your question." Logan took another step closer, so he was right in front of her, towering over her. He looked into her eyes and Veronica's breath caught in her throat.

"The only reason you wouldn't want to answer that question, is because you feel the same way and don't want me to know," Logan pointed out. Veronica went to shake her head, but Logan's hand came up and cradled her chin. Veronica's breathing was becoming more and more difficult. "Why don't you want to tell me, Ron?" Veronica finally managed to speak.

"I-I don't," she stuttered.

"Don't what?" Logan asked. Veronica could barely think, let out alone comprehend what he was saying and she blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" She asked. Logan gave her a small smile, as though he understood her, could see right through her. Veronica wasn't sure she liked that. Logan tilted his head down until his lips were right above hers. Veronica made a small sound at the back of her throat, but it didn't come out as any intelligible words. Logan smirked again, knowing what he was doing to her. One of his arms—the one that was injured—snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Tell me, Ron," Logan muttered in her ear, his lips brushing against it. He felt a shiver go through his body as she leaned up and whispered back,

"Veronica." Logan smirked again and kissed her gently, not wanting to hurt his split lip. Veronica kissed him back firmly, but then he pulled back, moaning slightly because she had put pressure on his lip. Veronica pulled his head closer down to hers and kissed the cut gently. And then her lips kissed the swelling around his eyes and then the cuts on his forehead. Logan felt hot and cold all over, and a shiver shot up his spine. "What do you want me to tell you?" She asked him gently as one of her hands brushed against his cheek, gently going over the bruising.

"If you miss me or not," Logan managed to croak as another one of her hands tangled itself in his hair. He was bent down, his head pulled down right to hers. Veronica smiled slightly and kissed him again on the mouth.

"I did miss you," Veronica admitted truthfully.

"Did?" Logan asked.

"I have no reason to anymore, do I?" Veronica pointed out factually. Logan laughed slightly against her mouth as he kissed her again. "Do I?" Veronica repeated, her soft mouth moving against Logan's.

"Nope, none at all," Logan replied with an self-righteous smirk.

_I tried to bring out that Logan is pretty full of himself, even though he's so hot._

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
